


Let Me Be Your Hero

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Abuse, Harry still has a thing for him, Louis abuses drugs, M/M, Not H&L, Savior Complex, Smut, isn't really a big thing, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always had a problem with feeling like he needed to save everyone he could, so when he meets Louis who is in too far with drugs and an abusive boyfriend, he can’t really believe he’s in the same situation, but he’s still going to do his damnedest to help Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Hero

  “Honey, I’m home!” Niall called as he walked through the front door, and Harry laughed.

            “You’re an idiot. How were first day of classes?” Harry asked as Niall came and sat on the couch next to Harry, who was flipping though the syllabus to one of his classes.

            “Good, I guess. This year’s going to be a bitch though,” Niall sighed.

            “We’re done with the easy classes,” Harry sighed. “At least you’re not going into pre-law.”

 

            “Yeah, you’re crazy,” Niall said.

            Harry shrugged and kept looking through the papers from his different classes. “Have you seen Liam and Zayn yet? They were already gone when I woke up.”

            “Nope, haven’t seen them,” Niall said. “They were gone when I got up too.”

            “How do you think they’re dealing?” Harry asked.

            Niall shrugged, “They’ll be fine. I mean, even though they don’t live alone anymore, this place is a lot bigger than their old one. They’ll be fine, it’s just something hey have to deal with.”

            Harry nodded, “Haven’t heard them yet, have you?”

            “Nope!” Niall grinned. “And it better stay that way. They better keep it in their room.”

            “They will,” Harry promised.

            “Tell me a story, Haz,” Niall sighed as he lay down and rested his head on Harry’s lap.

            Harry smiled and put his papers away so he could run his fingers through Niall’s hair. “I saw this kid today; I think he was a druggie,” He started, and Niall sighed heavily.

            “Tell me more.”

            “I had a half hour break, so I was taking my time walking to my next class, and I saw him sitting under a tree. He was hot, which is why he caught my eye, but yeah, totally a druggie. Probably some loser barely making his way through classes,” Harry said.

            “Did you talk to him? You said he was hot,” Niall said, keeping his eyes closed as Harry kept carding his fingers through Niall’s hair.

            “He was, but no. That’s not my type anymore,” Harry said.

            “What did he look like?” Niall asked.

            Harry sighed as he closed his eyes and pictures the boy he saw earlier. “He’s probably a year or two older than us. Brown messy hair, tan skin and blue eyes. But they had bags under them and he looked like he hadn’t smiled in a while.”

            “Brown hair and blue eyes is exactly your type,” Niall said flatly.

            “Yes, but boys who look like they haven’t been clean off drugs in years aren’t. Niall, I’ll probably never see him again, it’s not a big deal,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Your turn. Tell me a story.”

            “There’s this fit girl I work with at the radio station. We’re both interns, so we get to spend a lot of time together,” Niall smiled. “Her name’s Samantha, but she likes to be called Sam for short. She’s got this bright blonde hair with pink dyed into it, and these eyes that are gray…”

            Harry didn’t even realize that he’d stopped listening to Niall and fell asleep, until he heard their front door open and Liam and Zayn walked in. “Wake up, losers!” Zayn said loudly, and Niall finally opened his eyes and sat up.

            “How were classes?” Liam asked.

            “Good,” Harry yawned. “You guys?”

            “Great,” Zayn smiled.

            “Harry’s in love,” Niall yawned.

            “What?” Liam asked.

            “Niall, shut the fuck up,” Harry glared. “I’m not. I saw this kid who I thought was hot, but he looks like a total druggie and I’m not into that.”

            “But he’s hot?” Zayn asked.

            “Yeah,” Harry sighed.

            “Go for it!” Zayn said.

            “You guys are all morons. I haven’t talked to the kid. I saw him once, and I’ll probably never see him again. And it’s not worth it,” Harry groaned.

            “Come on Harry, you haven’t had a crush on a guy in-”

            “I don’t have a crush on him!” Harry yelled. “Will you please just leave it alone?” He asked before he stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

            Liam, Zayn and Niall all shared a slightly guilty, but also knowing look at each other. “What do you think?” Liam asked Niall as he and Zayn sat down on the couch.

            “Self-preservation,” Niall sighed. “You guys didn’t know him a few years ago. He was always the good kid- he still is. But he always thought he could save everyone. He dated three different guys before we came here. For some reason, he’s attracted to guys that are in deep shit, and he wants to help them.”

            “What happened with all the guys he dated?” Zayn asked.

            “The first one, Zack, was clean for about a month while he dated Harry. But he couldn’t stick to it, and he was too addicted. He dumped Harry and said he’d choose his addictions over Harry any day. That was his first heartbreak,” Niall sighed. “Almost a year later, he met Steven. It was basically the exact same thing. Harry got him clean for a while, but he went back to his old ways and ditched Harry. The last guy Harry dated, was named Carter. I think he was the first person Harry was truly in love with. Carter was better than Zack or Steven. I think he loved Harry too, because he tried. He tried for a long time to get clean, but he only did it for Harry. He never did it because he wanted to stop. He was still addicted, and deep down, he knew he always would be. Harry came home from work one day, and Carter was strung out, completely out of his mind on god knows what drugs. He and Harry had a huge fight, and Harry left. He went back the next morning after he cooled down to talk to Carter, but he’d overdosed and killed himself. No matter how many times he says he has, I know Harry hasn’t gotten over that.”

            “Holy shit,” Zayn sighed.

            “He’s been through a lot. And he deserves someone better, but he’s always been attracted to those guys that ‘need saving’ or whatever. He wants to help, and he wants to feel needed. But it never works out for him. The thing Zack, Steven and Carter all had in common was they didn’t want to be helped,” Niall sighed.

            “So that’s why he’s so reluctant about this guy,” Liam sighed.

            Niall nodded. “He has a one-track mind. I know he only saw him once, but he’ll be thinking about this guy for weeks.”

            “So we’ll have to distract him?” Zayn asked.

            “I think school will do that,” Niall said. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

            “It’s fine,” Harry sighed, and all three boys turned around to see him leaning against the doorway.

            “How long were you standing there?” Niall asked, biting his lip.

            “A while. It’s okay,” Harry said, forcing a smile. “You’re right. I don’t know why I always want to fix people who don’t want to be fixed. I’m just going to take a walk to clear my head.”

            His three friends watched as he walked out the door. He took a few deep breaths before he went down the stairs and walked around in the night air. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around, trying to pay attention to every store around, so he knew where to go when they needed something. His goal was to get his mind off Carter, which worked the second he saw the blue-eyed boy from earlier that started this whole thing. He was sitting on the street, against a brick building with his knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on them. No matter how hard Harry yelled at himself to not go over there, and to not do this again, he couldn’t help it.

            “Hey,” He said, walking up to the boy.

            “Hi,” The boy said, looking at Harry with dead eyes.

            “I saw you on campus earlier. My name’s Harry,” He smiled.

            “Louis,” The boy said with a shaky voice.

            “Hi Louis. Are you okay?” Harry asked.

            “I’m fine,” Louis said shortly. “Was there something you wanted?”

            “Just though maybe you could use a friend,” Harry said.

            “Trust me, kid, you’re better off without me around,” Louis said.

            “You don’t know me, so you can’t say that. I live in that building over there,” Harry said, pointing to his new flat. “Third floor, number 307. If you ever need anything, you can come find me.”

            “Why would I do that?” Louis asked. “You don’t know me, I don’t know you. You have no idea what I’m going through. You can’t even imagine.”

            “Try me,” Harry said.

            “Have you ever tried a drug in your life?” Louis asked, skeptically.

            “No,” Harry said.

            “So you don’t have any clue-”

            “But my boyfriend overdosed on Ambien and Rohypnol and killed himself, after being addicted to them for years,” Harry said, cutting Louis off. “I know about drugs, and I know about addiction, so just because I look like I’ve never been exposed to that, doesn’t mean that I haven’t. You know where to find me if you need me.”           

            “Hey, I’m sorry, okay?” Louis said as Harry started leaving. “My boyfriend killed himself a few years ago and I get it.”

            Harry just bit his lip and nodded, because he knew as well as anyone that there was nothing that anyone could say to ease the pain. Everything hurt. “If you need a friend,” Harry shrugged, nodding his head toward his flat, “I’ll be there.”

            “Thanks,” Louis whispered before Harry went back to his place.

            When he got there, the other boys had ordered pizza and left it waiting, while they were all in their rooms. He grabbed a few pieces and locked himself in his room for the rest of the night, trying to force himself not to think about Louis. Because Louis was just like every other boy he dated. He was addicted to too many illegal substances to keep track of. He was a lost cause. He didn’t want to be helped. And he would end up hurting Harry, and he couldn’t take any more of that. Not after Zack and Steven dumped him and broke his heart. And certainly not after Carter. He wouldn’t do that to himself again. Just like Niall said; it was self-preservation.

            As the weeks passed, the four boys got more stressed with their classes, and the air in their flat was turning thick with tension and nerves. Liam was already talking about dropping out of his classes, Niall spent all of his free time at the radio station, Zayn spent most of his time looking for schools to intern teaching at, while Harry threw himself into studying law.

            It was nights like these when Harry really thought about his life. It was a Saturday night, and his roommates were out drinking and not stressing out, while he was up in his flat, sticking his nose in different law books. He knew he needed a break, but he hated going to parties and he wanted to enjoy having the flat to himself, because he knew the other three boys wouldn’t come home until the evening of the next day.

            He knew he needed a break, so he forced himself to put his books down as he grabbed a jacket and left the flat to wander the streets for a while. It was loud, and there were too many drunk college kids stumbling out of bars and onto the streets. He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the small park, knowing most of the college kids hated it and it would be empty. He sighed in relief as he walked down his favorite path, over to ‘his bench’ but he stopped when he saw someone sitting in it with their knees pulled up to their chest. He knew that figure. It was the same person he’d been trying to get out of his mind for weeks.

            He knew he needed to turn around and walk away, but he also knew that he wasn’t going to be able to, so he walked up and sat on the bench next to Louis. “Hi,” He said quietly.

            “Harry?” Louis asked quietly, voice slow and shaky.

            “Yeah,” Harry said, glancing at Louis, and his heart sank. “Louis are you okay?”

            “No,” Louis croaked. His voice was low and he was sweating all over, while his body started shaking. “Bad drugs,” he mumbled.

            “Shit,” Harry groaned. “Come on, we’ll go back to my place.”

            “No,” Louis groaned, but he didn’t fight when Harry picked him up and started carrying him out of the park.

            “What did you take?” Harry asked.

            “Don’t remember,” Louis mumbled, closing his eyes tightly as he buried his face in Harry’s chest.

            “It’s okay, you’re going to be fine,” Harry said, silently hoping that he was right.

            He carried Louis up to his flat, making small talk along to the way to make sure Louis didn’t pass out. “You  _would_  live in the nicest flat near campus,” Louis grumbled as Harry carried him in.

            “Yeah, well between four people, we’re able to split the rent pretty evenly,” Harry said as he carried Louis up to his bedroom. “Sit right here, I’m going to run you a bath.”

            “Harry, you’re not my mum,” Louis said, voice still slow and uneven. “You don’t need to run me a bath.”

            “Fine. If you can walk from my bed to my bathroom, I’ll let you do it on your own,” Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Louis slowly pull himself up, barely making one step before Harry had to catch him. “Like I said, sit right here, I’m going to run you a bath.”

            “Fine,” Louis grumbled.

            Harry rolled his eyes and started running the water for a bath, keeping an eye on Louis who was still sitting on his bed. “Come on,” He said as he walked back into his bedroom and put one arm around Louis’ waist as he helped lead him to the bathroom, where he sat him down on the toilet. “How do you feel?”

            “Like shit,” Louis said, and Harry noticed his eyes glazing over.

            “Alright, come on,” He said as he pulled Louis shirt off, and quickly stripped Louis of the rest of his clothes, trying not to stare at the bruises on his skinny body, because it wasn’t his business.

            “Help me?” Louis asked quietly after Harry set him in the water.

            He looked fragile, scared, small, and so pathetic and Harry didn’t even know this boy, but he was willing to strip naked with him and help him take a bath. He sighed and nodded, realizing that he actually hadn’t changed at all, and he knew this would end in the same heartbreak it always did. “Scoot up,” Harry whispered quietly as he stripped his clothes off and got in the bathtub with Louis. “You’re burning up,” he said as Louis nearly fell back into Harry, resting his back on Harry’s chest.

            “I’m sorry,” Louis mumbled.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Harry sighed as he grabbed his shampoo and washed Louis’ hair, before he carefully washed his body, apologizing when he touched Louis’ bruises and he whimpered. “What happened to you?” Harry asked.

            “Nothing,” Louis said as Harry helped him out of the tub, and he seemed like he was feeling a bit better. “I have to go home now.”

            “Louis, come on, just stay here. It’s like 4 in the morning and you’re still not feeling normal,” Harry said.

            “I’ll be fine. I need to go,” Louis said before he got dressed again and quickly made his way out of Harry’s flat.

            Harry groaned and fell on the bed, trying and failing to keep himself from thinking about Louis as he fell asleep. 

            He woke up on Sunday afternoon when Niall came into his room, drunk out of his mind and passed out on his bed. Harry groaned and got up, leaving Niall asleep in  _his_  bed, while he went downstairs and spent the rest of the day studying for his first test and most definitely  _not thinking about Louis._

            He told himself that every day for two weeks, and every day, he thought about Louis. He thought about how small he looked, and how pathetic he was when he asked Harry to take a bath with him. He thought about the bruises on his body, and how he could see far too many bones, and he hated how much he already cared about Louis, because he didn’t know him. He just wanted to take away all of the pain in Louis’ eyes, just so he could see him smile. He swore up and down to himself that he wasn’t going to get into this again because Louis obviously didn’t want help and he wasn’t going to do that to himself again.

            Saturday, exactly two weeks from the night he helped Louis, went nearly the same way. It was getting late, and Liam, Niall and Zayn were out to yet another party, and Harry knew he had the place to himself for at least the next 24 hours. This time, he promised himself he wasn’t going to take a walk, because he wasn’t going to see Louis.

            That was all going well until he heard a knock on his door just after midnight, and he opened it to see Louis standing there, in tears with fresh bruises and cuts on his face, and all over his body. “Louis, what the fuck happened to you?” Harry asked, quickly pulling Louis inside.

            “I just… I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” Louis said, voice breaking as he tried not to cry again.

            “You know you can come here,” Harry sighed as he held Louis’ hand and pulled him up to his room, walking him into his bathroom. “What happened?” Harry asked again.

            “He got mad at me because I didn’t want to take a hit,” Louis whispered.

            “Who did?” Harry asked.

            “My  _boyfriend,_ ” He said the word like it tasted like acid, and Harry couldn’t help cringing.

            “Louis, you look like shit,” Harry said, taking in the bruises on Louis’ body, and the few cuts that had to have been from hard punches.

            “Feel like it too,” Louis groaned.

            “Wait right here,” Harry said as he ran to grab some painkillers and water, before he went back to his bathroom. “Here,” he whispered as he gave them to Louis. “Take a shower, then meet me out in my room and I’ll bandage you up.”

            “Thanks,” Louis whispered as Harry left him.

            Harry went out and sat on his bed, rubbing his hands over his face, because he couldn’t imagine why anyone would stay with someone who beat them up like that. It didn’t make any sense, because obviously, this guy didn’t love Louis, and he was only hurting him, and it made Harry angry. There was something that drew him to Louis. Something even more than Carter, and it scared him. All he wanted to do was help Louis, and get him out of the shit he seemed to be in.

            “Um, hey,” Louis coughed, making his presence known as he stepped from Harry’s bathroom to his bedroom.

            “Hey, sorry,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Come sit down,” he said, wincing when he saw the bruises on Louis’ ribs and back. He picked up the first aid kit and started rubbing ointment over Louis’ injuries, apologizing when Louis winced. When he was all done, he gave Louis some pants and a shirt to change into, while he went to make them some tea. He brought two cups back into his room, shaking his head when he saw Louis standing awkwardly against the wall. “You can come sit. Here’s some tea.”

            “Thanks,” Louis sighed, relaxing a bit as he joined Harry on his bed, both of them leaning against the headboard. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Louis whispered.

            Harry shrugged. “You just seem like you need help and I don’t know you just… stood out to me.”

            “But you don’t even know me,” Louis whispered again.

            “I’d like to get to know you better,” Harry said.

            “Okay…” Louis said. “Ask away, I guess.”

            “Why are you dating this arsehole if he does this to you?” Harry asked.

“Wow, you really jump right into it… no ‘What’s your favorite color?’ or anything,” Louis mumbled.

            “Sorry,” Harry said. “What’s your favorite color?”

            “Green,” Louis smiled. “Yours?”

            “Blue and red,” Harry smiled.

            “Any siblings?” Louis asked.

            “An older sister. You?”

            “Five little sisters and a little brother,” Louis grinned, and Harry felt his heart nearly stop because Louis’ real smile was beautiful.

            “Wow,” he choked out.

            “Yeah,” Louis laughed, “They’re great though. I miss them,” he whispered.

            “When was the last time you saw them?” Harry asked.

            “It’s been a few years. Mum doesn’t want me around them when I’m doing things I shouldn’t be. Not that I blame her,” Louis sighed.

            “When did you start… doing things you shouldn’t be?” Harry asked.

            “About six years ago,” Louis sighed. “I met this kid, Dylan, when I was 18. By the time I turned 19, I swore I was in love with him, and he got me started on drugs. We were together for a few years; until he killed himself- he’s the one I told you about the night we first met. I was pretty messed up after that, and I only got worse. I didn’t have anywhere to live, and my dad was paying for school, though he wouldn’t have if he knew what I was doing. So I was barely making my way through UNI when I met Austin, my arse of a boyfriend who gave me these bruises. He gave me a place to live, and yeah, I’ve never really liked the guy, so the sex is awful, but I can’t really say anything. He pays the rent, and he buys the food. He keeps me alive. Which is ironic, because no matter how many times I’ve tried to stop being addicted to drugs, and no matter how many times I’ve told him I want to stop, he’s the one who enables me. Obviously he can’t physically force me to do drugs, but he’s not somebody you can just say no to.”

            “So you want to stop?” Harry asked, honestly excited because of Louis  _wanted_  to stop, then Harry could help him.

            “Fuck yes. I don’t like this life; it’s awful. It’s full of pain, misery and unhappiness. I’m failing my classes this semester, my  _boyfriend_  beats me and forces me to do drugs, and I just want to be happy again. I never wanted to end up here, and I absolutely hate it,” Louis said.

            “Do you want some more tea?” Harry asked. He felt like they were going to need it, the way this conversation was heading.

            “Yeah,” Louis said, eyes lighting up a little. “Let me go with you and make it, yeah? Not that yours wasn’t good, because it was, but I swear this is the best tea you’ll ever have.”

            “Alright,” Harry laughed as he led Louis downstairs, and they laughed, making small talk while Louis made their tea, until they went back to Harry’s room, both getting under the blankets this time with their tea. “So why don’t you just leave him?”

            “You say it like it’s easy. I have nowhere else to go. I don’t have any money, because I can’t keep a job. And Austin’s very… controlling. He’s intimidating, and he’s mean. It’s not that simple,” Louis whispered.

            “Why does he hit you?” Harry asked quietly as he lightly traced over Louis’ bruises.

            “I try to tell him no. I tell him I don’t want to do drugs, or I don’t want to have sex with him, and he gets mad. Usually he’s on PCP or something else that makes him stronger,” Louis whispered, like he was afraid of anyone else hearing. “Enough about me. Tell me about why you want to help me so much.”

            Harry shrugged, because he didn’t just tell people about this part of his life, but Louis had opened up to him, and he felt a connection with Louis that he couldn’t explain. “I always like helping people. I had a couple of boyfriends who I tried to help, but eventually, they dumped me because they didn’t want help, and their addictions were too much. And then Carter came along. He was the first guy who I thought I could really help. He got better for a long time, for me. But I guess I’m never enough, because it didn’t last for him either. We had a big fight about it, and I came home the next morning to talk to him, and I found him. If I hadn’t left that night, if I’d just stayed and not been so mad at him-”

            “Hey,” Louis said softly, cutting off Harry’s desperate rambling. “It’s not your fault.”

            “But it is,” Harry whispered. “I was supposed to fix him. He trusted me to stick with him and to make him better. But I left that night, and now he’s dead.”

            “Harry, you need to listen to me. It’s  _not_  your fault. People like that… they can’t be helped if they don’t want to be. He was shutting you out and he didn’t want help. What happened is not your fault. You need to let that go and move on. Carter would want you to,” Louis said.

            Harry bit his lip and nodded while he tried not to cry. “I just don’t want to forget about him, and I feel like if I’m punishing myself, but at least his memory is still around.”

            “Do you think he wants to be remembered that way?” Louis asked. “Harry, you need to remember the good times you had with him, and let this go. It’s going to eat you up if you don’t stop punishing yourself. Carter’s death is  _not_  your fault.”

            Harry let out a broken sob as he gasped for air because everything in his chest felt tight. “Nobody’s ever said that to me before. His parents and sister all blamed me. Even my family looked at me like it was my fault. Hell even my best friend hasn’t said that to me. They say it was an accident but I know they all blamed me.”

            Louis slid over so he was right next to Harry and he put his arms around him. “Well I’m saying it, because it’s true. What happened is not your fault, and you need to let it go so you can move on and be happy. I don’t know why you get caught up in people like me. Find yourself a boy who deserves you, Harry.”

            “I just keep hoping that one day, I’ll actually find someone who wants to be saved. Then it will all be worth it,” Harry whispered as Louis finally pulled away from hugging him.

            “I can tell you, I know more druggies than you can probably imagine. The only one I’ve ever know that wants out of the life they’re in, is lying right next to you. Don’t waste your time, there aren’t people like that out there,” Louis said.

            “Well maybe I can help you,” Harry whispered.

            “Don’t hold your breath. As long as Austin’s around, I’m not getting out of this life,” Louis said. “And speaking of Austin, he’ll be awake in a few hours, and I need to be next to him, or he’ll freak out.”

            “No,” Harry pleaded as Louis got out of the bed. “Stay here with me.”

            “I can’t,” Louis said sadly.

            “Please?” Harry whispered.

            “Harry, I honestly can’t, okay? Thank you for everything, and I promise, I’ll come see you again when I haven’t been half beaten to death, but I can’t stay right now, I have to go,” Louis said.

            “Just please promise me, if he gets mad again, you’ll try to get out and come here?” Harry asked.

            “I’ll try,” Louis said quietly before he walked himself out, and left Harry going to bed with a million things running through his mind, but there was one thought dominating his brain. Louis wanted out.  _Louis wanted to be saved._

            The next time it happened, Louis and Harry had seen each other almost every day for over a month, talking and getting to know each other, both happier than they could have imagined, and Austin hadn’t hurt Louis again. It was a Friday night; Liam and Zayn were on a date, Niall was in his room and Harry was watching a movie when he heard a knock on his door again. He opened it, and saw Louis with a black eye and gaping cut on his arm.

            “Shit, Lou,” Harry whispered as he pulled Louis inside and over to the sink, lifting Louis’ hips so he was sitting on the counter.

            Louis wiped his face again, forcing himself to stop crying because he was used to this by now. He was used to the punches and the pain. What he wasn’t used to was having Harry there, taking care of him, and that’s what made him emotional. Nobody had cared about him enough. “He threw a knife at me,” He mumbled, looking at the cut on his arm.

            “I’m going to fucking kill him,” Harry said, gritting his teeth.

            “Good luck with that, law student and future lawyer,” Louis mumbled.

            Harry cleaned Louis’ cut, deciding he didn’t need stitches, before he bandaged it up and put some ice on Louis’ eye. “What happened tonight?”

            “He wanted me to take a hit of cocaine. I’m so fucking done, Harry. I don’t know why he wants me to do these drugs, but I want to stop. I want to stop so badly,” Louis whispered.

            “I know you do,” Harry whispered.

            “Uh, hey?” Niall asked, standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

            “Hey, Niall, this is Louis,” Harry said, strained, giving Niall a pointed look to tell him not to ask questions. “That’s Niall, my best friend and one of my roommates.”

            “Hey,” Niall said.

            “Hey, nice to meet you,” Louis said.

            “Well, I’m just going to grab a beer and go back to my room,” Niall said.

            “Cheers,” Harry mumbled as Niall left. “Come on,” He said quietly, taking Louis’ hand and pulling him up to his bedroom. “Your water got cut off again?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded his head pathetically.

            “Austin decided to get more drugs last month than pay some bills,” He said.

            “Go take a shower,” Harry said with a tight smile, as Louis nodded appreciatively.  He came out about fifteen minutes later, wearing some clothes Harry had put in the bathroom while he was showering.

            “Thanks,” he mumbled as he got into bed with Harry and crawled into Harry’s arms.

            “You’re welcome,” Harry whispered.

            “I missed you. Sorry I couldn’t see you the last few days, Austin’s just been a bit more…needy lately,” Louis said, shivering slightly, and Harry winced in disgust.

            “Tell him to find a fucking prostitute,” Harry grumbled.

            “But I’m free,” Louis laughed humorlessly.

            “That’s not funny,” Harry grumbled. “It could be considered rape.”

            “Not when I’m ‘consenting’,” Louis chuckled.

            “Do you want to be having sex with him?” Harry asked flatly.

            “The thought makes me want to puke, so no,” Louis said.

            “Then tell him that. And if makes you, it’s rape, and he can be arrested. And while they’re at it, you can tell them about the obscene amount of illegal drugs he’s hoarding, and they can lock him away forever,” Harry said.

            “Ever the optimist,” Louis mumbled curling tighter into Harry’s chest. “I’m so tired.”

            “What time do you need to go back?” Harry asked, flexing his arms around Louis because he hated sending him back there.

            “I told him I was going to see my mum tonight, so I don’t,” Louis yawned.

            “Good. Stay here with me,” Harry said, relaxing.

            “Gladly,” Louis sighed before he fell asleep in Harry’s arms.

            Harry woke up late the next morning, frowning when he saw his bed empty and a note on the pillow next to his.

             _Thanks for last night, you’re my lifesaver. Sadly, perfection can’t last forever and I have to get back to my own personal hell. I’ll try to sneak out and see you tonight. ~Louis xx_

He read the note over and over again before he finally got out of bed and dragged himself downstairs, groaning when Niall grinned at him. “So that’s who you’ve been seeing?”

            “Fuck off,” Harry grumbled.

            “Its druggie boy who you swore up and down you weren’t getting involved with,” Niall teased.

            “I’m not involved with him,” Harry said.

            “The way you two were looking at each other last night says otherwise,” Niall said.

            Harry blushed but shook his head. “There’s nothing going on between us.”

            “You want there to be.”

            “Doesn’t changed the fact that it’s not happening.”

            “Tell him.”

            “He knows.”

            “Well he obviously likes you too, Harry, so I don’t see what the big deal is,” Niall sighed.

            “It’s a lot more complicated than you think, okay? It doesn’t matter how much we like each other, because yeah, we have discussed how we feel, but it doesn’t change the fact that nothing can happen,” Harry said.

            “Why the hell not?”

            “Because he has an abusive boyfriend!” Harry yelled. “A guy that if I ever saw, I’d probably fucking kill him for what he does to Louis! But Lou can’t just leave him.”

            “I’m sorry,” Niall whispered.

            “Yeah, it fucking sucks,” Harry sighed. “Yeah, we both have feelings for each other, we talked about it. And he wants help, Niall. He wants to be off the drugs. But Austin is in the way, and it really fucking sucks. And before you ask any more questions, it’s just complicated, and it’s not easy.”

            “Okay,” Niall said.

            “Okay?” Harry asked, expecting some arguing.

            “Yeah. I mean, you’re obviously close with him, and you guys have talked about it, and you know everything. I just want you to be happy,” He whispered.

            “I know. Maybe things will get easier, but it’s just not happening right now.”

            “Well hopefully it will. I need to head to the station, then I’m probably going to head out later. Liam and Zayn are already out, so enjoy the flat to yourself!” Niall said cheerfully as he left.

            Harry sighed and drank some tea, rolling his eyes at how much tea he drank now, because he hardly ever drank it before Louis. He went upstairs and showered, checking his phone when he got out, and smiling when he saw a text from Louis saying he’d be over soon, and he had something important to do. He quickly got dressed and towel-dried his hair, grinning when he heard Louis knock at the door.

            “Hey,” He smiled, pulling Louis in for a hug, kissing his bruised eye that looked worse than the night before.

            “Hey, I need to do something,” He said quickly.

            “So you said,” Harry chuckled.

            “You know I’m not into Austin, right?” Louis asked.

            “Obviously. You hate the guy as much as I do,” Harry said.

            “Right,” Louis said, still speaking quickly. “And I still can’t leave him yet, as badly as I want to, but I’m starting to try to have a life that I like. A life outside of him.”

            “Okay…” Harry said.

            “And I want you in it,” Louis smiled.

            “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, babe,” Harry teased.

            “No Harry, I want  _you_  in my life,” He said.

            “Oh,” Harry said, realization dawning on him. Yeah, they discussed how they both felt about each other, and if Austin weren’t in the picture, how they’d want to be together. But it was complicated. From then on, they were closer than before, always cuddling, holding hands or occasionally kissing foreheads and cheeks, but that was it. Until now.

            “Yeah, I want you,” Louis said before he took a step forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a rushed kiss, that had Harry reacting immediately. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, while Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, holding him closer as Harry moved his lips with Louis’. Louis moaned into the kiss and opened his lips, tracing his tongue along the bottom of Harry’s lip until Harry opened his mouth and let Louis in. The second Louis pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, Harry pulled away.

            “Louis,” He groaned, dropping his hands from Louis’ waist.

            “What?” Louis asked breathlessly.

            “What are you on?” Harry asked quietly.

            “N-nothing,” Louis stuttered.

            “Louis I can taste it. You’re on something right now.”

            “I feel like I’m on fire, and I don’t even know what the hell he gave me this time, but fuck, I can’t even explain how I feel. I just feel like I need more,” Louis said, talking fast.

            “Louis, listen to me,” Harry said, taking his hand and pulling him to the couch. “You don’t want any more drugs. You’re done with that, remember?”

            “No, I need this,” He said, getting up and pacing around again. “It’s like fucking heroin. One hit and I’m already addicted, and fuck Harry, I don’t want to be, but I need it. I need it so badly. I need more right now,” He said walking over to Harry’s door.

            “No!” Harry yelled, getting up and blocking the door. “No Louis, listen to me. Remember that night one week ago, when you asked me to help you stop, for good? Well this is me helping. You can’t go back out there. You need to let it get through your system.”

            “No!” Louis yelled, trying to push Harry out of the way, but this new drug was making him weaker than normal. “I need it, Harry,” He cried, breaking down as he fell on the floor and sobbed. “I need it. It hurts. My whole body hurts, and I fucking need it. Please,” He cried.

            Harry sobbed brokenly at seeing Louis in so much pain, but he knew how withdrawal went, and he knew it was only going to get worse. “I know, baby,” He cried, sliding down on the floor and pulling Louis into his arms. “I know it hurts, and I’m so fucking sorry. I’m doing this for you though. Please, just listen to me Louis. Listen to my voice. Focus on that.”

            “It hurts,” Louis cried, clinging on to Harry’s shirt as he cried, and Harry felt the tears staining his shirt.

            “Fuck Louis, I know it does, baby, I know it does,” Harry cried. “You’ll be okay. Just let it work through your system, okay?”

            “No,” Louis sobbed. “Please, Harry, make it go away. Make the pain stop. Kill me, please.”

            “Lou,” Harry cried harder, because he never though his heart could break this much, because Louis was in pain. He knew the only way to make it stop was to get him whatever the hell drug this was, but he cared about Louis too much to let him get addicted to something else. “Baby, just listen to me, okay? We’re going to go upstairs, in the bathroom, because you’re going to get sick soon.”

            “No, please, don’t want to get sick. Don’t want to throw up,” Louis cried

            “I know, love. I’m going to be there with you though. I’m not leaving your side. Come on,” Harry said, pulling Louis up and wrapping one arm around his waist, dragging him into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and an ice pack, before he pulled a still crying Louis up into his bedroom, locking the door, and into his bathroom. “Come on, babe, almost there,” Harry promised as he pulled Louis over to the toilet and sat down on the floor, pulling Louis on his lap.

            “Harry,” Louis cried quietly, latching his arms around Harry’s neck while he cried.

            “Shhh, Lou, everything is going to be okay,” Harry said, rubbing Louis back.

            “Fuck,” Louis gasped as he pulled away from Harry and turned to the toilet bowl and threw up while Harry rubbed his back through it.

            “I’m so sorry, Louis,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis back into his body once he was done throwing up. He gave Louis some water to drink and rested the ice pack on Louis’ head while Louis sobbed into Harry’s chest.

            “I thought you cared about me. Why are you doing this, Harry?” Louis cried. “It hurts. My body hurts and I want to die. Please, just let me die.”

            “No, baby, I’m not going to let that happen. I’m going to save you, remember? This is what you wanted. You don’t want these drugs anymore. You want to be happy,” Harry said, trying to remind Louis of the conversation they’d had about this, though he knew Louis’ wasn’t thinking rationally. “You want to be with me, remember?”

            “I just don’t want to hurt anymore, make it stop, please,” Louis begged.

            “I would if I could, honey, you know that,” Harry promised.

            “I’m gonna-” Louis cut himself off by throwing up into the toilet again while his body started shaking and sweat started soaking his clothes. “I’m gonna die,” Louis croaked as he fell back into Harry’s chest again.

            “No, you’re not. I promise, you’ll feel so much better and this will be out of your system and you’ll be so proud of yourself. I’m so proud of you, you’re doing so well, Lou,” Harry promised.

            Louis sobbed again brokenly, “Please, just let me get some more.”

            “No, Louis. I’d never forgive myself, and you wouldn’t forgive me either. I’m doing this for you. Come on, let’s take your clothes off,” Harry said, stripping Louis of his shirt and pants, quickly checking Louis’ cut from last night, but that wasn’t a main priority right now. “Do you want to take a bath, love? I’ll run some cool water.”

            Louis whimpered but nodded. “Don’t leave me,” He whispered.

            “Never,” Harry promised. He quickly ran the water and pulled Louis’ boxers off, before slipping him in the tub, and sitting down next to him, holding his hand while he fought with his body through withdrawal.

            Thirteen long, excruciating hours later, Louis was sleeping in Harry’s arms in his bed, finally being over most of the withdrawal. His body was tired, and Harry had held him most of the day, not leaving him for anything. He was hungry, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had a test to study for, but none of that was even remotely important. Louis was in his arms, looking more exhausted than Harry had ever seen him, which was saying something, considering over the last month, he’d seen Louis nearly every day and Louis had some rough days. But this was different. His body was weak, he was more pale than usual, and he was so deep in sleep now that Harry would have thought he was dead if his soft breath wasn’t tickling his neck.

            But they’d done it. Louis cried through nearly all of it, and Harry cried through half of it because seeing Louis in so much pain was the worst thing he’d ever gone through, which was saying something. He was exhausted too; it was after one in the morning, and he couldn’t fight his eyes any longer, so he drifted off to sleep, Louis sleeping safely in his arms.

            He woke up the next morning, with Louis peppering kisses to his chest, cheeks and forehead. “How do you feel?” Harry asked, voice still rough with sleep.

            “Well good morning to you too,” Louis chuckled, and Harry’s eyes flew open. Louis was laughing, and smiling, and yeah, he still looked exhausted, but his eyes were shining like they always did when he was around Harry.

            “Good morning,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ forehead. “How do you feel?” He asked again.

            Louis smiled and nodded, tears coming to his eyes. “I feel better,” he whispered.

            “Hey, hey, hey,” Harry said, propping himself up and taking Louis in his arms, wiping the brim of Louis’ eyes with his thumbs. “No more tears, please. I saw you cry enough yesterday for a lifetime.”

            “Sorry,” Louis laughed. “I just…I feel so much better. Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome,” Harry smiled.

            “No,” Louis said, shaking his head and taking Harry’s face in his hands so their faces were inches apart. “ _Thank you_ , Harry. Thank you for yesterday. I know that was hard for you, but you did it.”

            “I did it for you,” Harry said quietly.

            “I know you did,” Louis smiled.

            “Louis, will you kiss me again?” Harry asked.

            Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s forehead. “I’m going to go use your toothbrush, and I’ll be right back,” He winked as he hopped off the bed and went into Harry’s bathroom. Harry smiled, because seeing Louis this happy and healthy again, was worth it. “What are you thinking about?” Louis asked as he crawled back into the bed and found his way into Harry’s arms.

            “You,” Harry smiled.

            Louis smiled up at him and pressed his lips to Harry’s again, and yeah, this was better than last night, because  _this_  was Louis. This wasn’t rushed and needy. It was slow, and passionate. Harry tightened his arms around Louis and kissed him back until they pulled away for air, but shared short kisses and smiles with each other. “I want to be with you,” Louis whispered as he brushed the hair from Harry’s face.

            “I want you to stay,” Harry whispered back. “Stay with me. I’ll help take care of you. You’ve been doing so much better. It’s only been a month, Louis, and you’re already doing better in school, and you’ve hardly slipped up with any drugs. Stay with me.”

            “Austin,” Louis whispered. “Harry, he’ll kill me.”

            “I won’t let him near you,” Harry promised.

            “You can’t be with me all the time. You have so much going on already with pre-law, and I’m just taking you away from that,” Louis said.

            “No, you’re not. Louis, this is your life and your well being we’re talking about. I’ll take a fucking semester off if I have to. It’s not going to be a big deal in the scheme of things. Please, stay with me. You have no idea what I go through when you’re not with me. I’m always worried about you. I can’t think of you being with him. He makes you take drugs and I can’t think about you having sex with him. I can’t. It’s too much. Stay,” Harry begged.

            Louis was quiet for a long time, just resting in Harry’s arms while he thought about it. “If it was just me that I was worried about, I’d do it. But if he ever finds me, or finds out that I left him for someone else, he’ll hurt you. And  _that’s_ not something I’m willing to risk. I won’t let him hurt you.”

            “Babe, he already does hurt me,” Harry said. “He hurts you, and that hurts me more than anything else ever could. You’re my weakness, Louis. I’ve never… This is just different than anyone else. It’s different than Carter. And trust me, I know how crazy that must sound, because it’s been only been a month, but Louis, please, just stay with me. We’ll figure this out together.”

            “It’s been longer than a month-for me at least. I saw you walking around on the first day of classes, and I thought you were the most perfect thing I’d ever seen. Then the first night we met, you were so nice to me. I didn’t deserve it. And you told me about Carter, even though I know it was huge, and I was so rude to you, but I didn’t want to hurt you. And fuck, that night when you found me at the park, Harry,” Louis laughed, though there was no humor behind it. “You took me back here and you didn’t even know me, but you helped me. And every day since then… just… I’ve felt like this about you for a lot longer than a month.”

            Harry closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead. “I guess we both felt like this before we even knew each other. All the more reason to stay with me.”

            “I want to.” Louis said, nuzzling impossibly closer to Harry.

            “Stay,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis on the lips again.

            “Mmmm,” Louis groaned.

            “Please,” Harry whispered.

            Louis sighed and pressed his lips to Harry’s again, kissing him harder and deeper than they had since last night, quickly turning the kiss heated. Harry prodded at Louis lips with his tongue, and Louis opened right away, letting Harry take control as he memorized every part of Louis’ mouth while their bodies and lips moved together in perfect sync. Harry rolled over so he was on top of Louis, kissing him harder as Louis rubbed his crotch up into Harry’s.

            “Fuck,” Harry panted, pulling away so he could kiss Louis’ neck, leaving a love bite on his shoulder.

            “Please, babe,” Louis whispered, bucking his hips up again as Harry ground his down into Louis’. They were both only wearing the pair of boxers that they slept in, and the friction was perfect.

            Harry groaned and slammed his lips to Louis’ again, grinding them together in a filthy way that had them both panting and moaning each others names, digging fingertips and nails into sweaty skin. “Shit, Lou,” Harry whispered, burying his face in Louis’ neck before he left another mark there while they rubbed against each other.

            “Fuck Harry, I’m so close, gonna come,” Louis panted.

            “Come for me,” Harry whispered shakily into Louis ear.

            “Fuck!” Louis panted, letting out a dry sob as he came in his boxers like he was a teenager again, but he hadn’t actually been this turned on in years, and Harry just did things to him.

            “Oh fuck, Louis, fuck, I’m-  _Louis_ ,” Harry moaned obscenely as he came in his boxers too and he collapsed on the bed next to Louis, pulling him back into his arms. They laid like that, tangled in each other’s limbs and sharing kisses until they were both completely happy and blissed out. “Come shower with me,” Harry mumbled in Louis’ ear.

            “Babe, I can’t stay,” Louis whispered, and Harry dropped his head. “I’m not saying no, I’m just saying not today. Not right now. Soon, but not today.”

            Harry nodded, but didn’t look at Louis. “I get it.”

            “No, baby,” Louis whispered, crawling over and wrapping his arms around Harry. “I’m serious. I’m not saying no. I’m saying yes. I promise, just not today.”

            Harry nodded again, but relaxed a little. “Do you have time for a shower before you have to leave?”

            “Of course,” Louis smiled as he followed Harry to the shower.

            They showered together, sharing sweet kisses and messy handjobs before the water ran cold and they got out, drying each other off before Harry gave Louis some clothes to wear that were too big on him, but he swore that he loved Harry’s clothes because they were comfortable and smelled like Harry.

            Harry smiled and kissed Louis again, making him promise to text him when he got back to his flat and was okay. “And promise you’ll call if he tries to make you do that drug again? Or any really bad drugs. Just go along with it, but say you have to go to the bathroom first and call me, and I’ll-”

            “What?” Louis asked, amused. “What are you going to do to stop him from making me do anything?”

            “I’ll call the police and hundreds of them will raid your apartment, and I’ll run in and save you from the bathroom, carrying you out, but not before punching Austin a few times, and carrying you back here, where you belong, and we’ll live happily ever after while he rots in a jail cell for the rest of his life,” Harry said simply.

            “Sounds like a fantastic plan, love,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry one more time before Harry took his hand and led him downstairs. “Thank you,” Louis whispered again, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and resting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck.

            “I’m glad you came to me last night. I’m always here for you. I’ll do anything for you,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Louis’.

            “Get it, Styles!!” Zayn yelled as he and Liam walked into the kitchen, watching Harry and Louis in the doorway.

            Louis blushed and hid his face in Harry’s neck. “Fuck off,” Harry teased.

            “Louis, these are my other flat mates. They have no room to talk, because they are the most disgustingly cute couple I’ve ever seen. That’s Liam, and that’s Zayn,” Harry said.

            “It’s good to meet you,” Liam smiled warmly.

            “You too,” Louis blushed.

            “I was just kidding,” Zayn smiled. “You’re welcome here any time.”

            “Thanks,” Louis said. “I need to go,” He whispered to Harry.

            “Okay,” Harry sighed. “Text me when you get back.”

            “Always,” Louis smiled, leaving Harry with a kiss.

            “So??” Zayn asked, the second Louis walked out the door.

            “So, what?” Harry asked.

            “Tell us about him!” Liam said.

            “They talking about Louis?” Niall asked as he came around the corner, yawning.

            “You met him?” Zayn asked, and Niall nodded.

            “What’s with the bruises?” Liam asked.

            “It’s really just complicated and it’s not a big deal,” Harry sighed.

            “He’s not… Is he the kid you were talking about that you saw on the first day of classes?” Zayn asked.

            “I really don’t want to get into this,” Harry groaned. “Yes. But he hates the life he’s stuck in. His arsehole of a boyfriend keeps him addicted to drugs and beats him all the time, and he wants out, but he’s scared. It’s just that, okay?” They all nodded, and Harry sighed grateful that they weren’t asking questions.

What Harry didn’t expect, was to open his door later than night, seeing Louis standing there with a fresh black eye, a split lip, a watery grin on his face, and two large suitcases.

            “Lou,” Harry whispered. “Baby, are you okay?” He asked, pulling Louis in for a hug.

            Louis broke down and cried, clinging to Harry tightly. “Yeah, I’m really good,” He said through his tears.

            “What happened?” Harry asked, pulling Louis and his bags inside the apartment.

            “I got home, and he wanted me to have sex with him. I told him no, and he pulled my shirt off anyway. He froze, and then he punched me. I asked him what the hell that was for, and he dug his fingers here, and here,” Louis said, pulling off his shirt and pointing to the two love bites Harry had given him earlier.

            “Shit,” Harry said, body tensing. “Fuck, Louis I wasn’t thinking! How could I be so fucking stupid? Baby, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I left marks on you! Louis-”

            “Sh,” Louis laughed, cutting Harry off. “Let me finish. I called the police right before I walked in, because I knew that was going to happen. Austin had just got done working, and he’s always horny when I’m not home right away. So I told them I was in a domestic violence dispute with my boyfriend, and I was afraid he was going to kill me. They showed up, and arrested him for domestic violence. I also made sure that they came before Austin had a chance to put away the drugs he sells. So right now, he’s sitting in jail as the police raid our apartment, adding to his drug charges.”

            “Please tell me you’re serious,” Harry breathed.

            “Absolutely,” Louis smiled. “Is that offer to stay here still open?”

            Harry laughed and lunged forward, pressing his lips to Louis’ again, both of them laughing and crying into the kiss. “You’re staying?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah love, I’m staying,” Louis laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry, even tighter. “Harry?” Louis asked.

            “Yeah, love?” Harry asked.

            “I love you,” Louis whispered, as he tightened his fingers in Harry’ hair.

            Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Louis’ in a chaste kiss. “I love you too, Louis. I love you so much.”

            Louis smiled and helped Harry carry his bags up to their room. “I just… need a minute,” Louis sighed as he laid down on Harry’s bed. “I can’t believe… I’m just overwhelmed. You’re still going to help me, right? You won’t let me relapse? I don’t want to take anymore drugs. I want to keep doing better in school. I want to be with you, and be a normal couple, and be a normal person now.”

            “Of course I’m still going to help you,” Harry whispered, lying down next to Louis. “I won’t let you relapse. You’ll keep doing better in school, and we’ll be happy.”

            Louis smiled and rolled over on his side so he could look at Harry. “You saved me,” He whispered.

            Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the lump in his throat. Because he finally saved someone he loved. He found someone who needed him. He’d done it, and Louis would be okay now, because they had each other.

            Three months later, the boys had all finished another semester, and Christmas break was starting. Niall was going home with Samantha to meet her family, Liam and Zayn were splitting Christmas between their families, and Harry and Louis were on a train back to Doncaster, so Louis could see his family for the first time in years.

            “Everything is going to be fine,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear as he took his hand and laced their fingers together.

            “It’s been years, H. I’m so scared,” Louis whispered.

            “Louis, you haven’t relapsed. You do realized that you’re not addicted to anything anymore, right? You haven’t done any drugs, and you’ve brought your grades back up at school. You have a fucking job! They’re going to be so proud of you,” Harry promised.

            “Have I thanked you recently?” Louis asked.

            “Only every day for the last five months,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

            “Well without you, I wouldn’t be on this train right now, and I probably wouldn’t even be alive. Austin would have probably killed me by now,” Louis laughed.

            “That’s not funny,” Harry dead-panned.

            “Love, he’s in prison. He’s not even getting out for at least 20 years,” Louis said.

            “I know, but still,” Harry sighed. “We’re almost there.”

            Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tighter, and Harry couldn’t help but to notice how much different Louis looked now, compared to when they first met. He wasn’t skinny anymore. He had this body that Harry loved, with thick thighs and a small tummy that Harry worshiped every time they had sex. He was more tan, which was obviously supposed to be his natural skin color. His hair was healthier and shiny. His eyes were more blue, and they were actually happy, and yeah, Harry got emotional when he though about how far Louis had come.

            “I love you,” He whispered.

            “I love you too,” Louis whispered back, kissing Harry quickly as they pulled into the train station. They grabbed their bags and walked off, hand in hand while Louis looked around anxiously.

            “Louis!” A voice called, and Louis spun around, dropping Harry’s hand and his bag, running into his mum’s arms. “Oh, my baby boy, I’ve missed you so much. You look fantastic Louis!” She cried, holding Louis tightly, who was crying too. “You look so, so good. Oh, baby,” She sobbed.

            “Mum, I’ve missed you so much,” Louis whispered into her neck. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. I love you.”

            “I love you too, baby. I never stopped. I’m so glad you’re here. Look at you!” She said, pulling away so she could look at her son. “Harry,” she sighed, looking at the boy who was watching them with a grin on his face.

            He smiled and nodded. “Hi, Ms. Tomlinson,” Harry smiled.

            “Honey, you can call me Jay,” she said, pulling Harry in for a tight hug. “So you’re the wonderful boy Louis has been telling me about. I think we all owe you quite a lot.”

            “I owe him my life,” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s hand and kissing him on the cheek.

            “Mine as well,” Jay smiled.

            Harry blushed deep red and looked down. “You really don’t owe me anything,” He said.

            “Hush!” Jay smiled. “Let’s go, the girls are dying to see Louis, and to meet Harry.”

            They drove from the train station to Louis house, catching each other up on everything. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, the front door opened and six kids ran out at the same time Louis opened the car door and met them halfway. They all tackled him and he laughed and cried while he hugged his sisters and brother, getting suffocated with hugs and kisses and he didn’t think anything could get more perfect than this.

            “Inside,” Jay smiled, and the kids got off Louis long enough to pull him inside and hug him again.

            “You guys are so big,” Louis laughed, hugging each of his siblings separately.

            Harry smiled and stood quietly in the doorway, until one of the younger girls ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Thank you for making him better and bringing him home.”

            Harry smiled and swore he wasn’t going to get emotional as he knelt down so the girls head was just above his. “You’re welcome,” Harry smiled, hugging her back.

            “Guys, that’s Harry,” Louis smiled. “That’s Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy, Doris and Ernie,” Louis smiled.

            “I like him,” Phoebe smiled.

            “Me too,” Louis winked.

            They sat around, talking for hours, eating and catching up, smiling and laughing, and loving each other. They all warmed up to Harry right away and fell in love with him by the time the day had turned into evening, and the evening turned into a late night, until it was just Jay, Lottie, Harry and Louis sitting around talking.

            “I really missed you. The old you,” Lottie said. Harry couldn’t stop staring at her because she looked so much like Louis that it was frightening. She looked older and more mature than she should have had to, and Harry could tell Louis felt guilty for forcing her to grow up earlier. “But you’re back. Even when you were dating Dylan, before you got really bad, you still weren’t you. I never thought I’d really get my big brother back, but it’s you.” Louis smiled and hugged her tightly.

            “I’m not going anywhere ever again. I’ve got Harry to keep me straight now,” Louis teased.

            “Yeah, so what I guess I really want to say, is thank you, Harry,” Lottie said. “I know Louis actually did it, but he did it for, and because of you. I’m so proud of him, because he’s so strong to get through what he has. But you gave him a reason to. You were his reason for getting better, and you helped him do that. So thank you.”

            Harry smiled and blushed again. “You’re welcome. But you’re right, he is strong and I’m proud of him too. It was hard for him to get over everything he went through, but he did.”

            “You guys are going to make me cry again,” Louis mumbled.

            “We’re just proud, dear,” Jay smiled.

            “Thank you,” Louis smiled. “It’s getting late, but we’ll be here for two weeks so we should probably head to the hotel.”

            “I still think a hotel is ridiculous,” Jay grumbled. “You should be staying here.”

            “Mum,” Louis blushed. “We live with three other people. It’s hard to get some privacy at home. We’ll be over in the morning, promise.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Jay grumbled.

            “Really didn’t need to hear about your sex life,” Lottie winced.

            “Anyway!” Louis said. “I love you. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

            They said goodbye and took Jay’s car to their hotel, checking in and going up to their room. “So that went well,” Harry said as they walked in.

            “Mhmm,” Louis groaned, locking the door and pushing Harry up a wall, kissing him roughly. “I owe you so much. I love you,” Louis mumbled as he kissed Harry again, biting and sucking at Harry’s neck as he tore Harry’s shirt off.

            “Somebody’s eager,” Harry mumbled.

            “Always. And it’s not that I don’t think about it every minute, because I really do, but I’m so lucky to have you,” Louis said as he pulled Harry over to the bed and pushed him down.

            “ _I’m_  lucky,” Harry smiled, leaning up to take Louis’ shirt off and slide his pants and boxers down.

            “I love you,” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s shirt off and pushing him down so he could take off the rest of his clothes.

            “I love you too,” Harry smiled as Louis climbed on top of him, straddling him and kissing his chest. Harry whimpered and bucked his hips up into Louis’ so their erections rubbed together, causing both of them to moan loudly.

            “Shit,” Louis gasped as he kissed Harry again, before he reached off the bed to grab the lube and condoms from their bag. He wasted no time lubing up his fingers and stretching Harry out, sucking multiple bruises on Harry’s hips until he was whimpering and begging for Louis to fuck him.

            “Please, baby, fuck Louis, please,” Harry begged, groaning when Louis pulled his fingers out.

            “Shit Harry,” Louis gasped as Harry rolled the condom onto Louis and he lubed himself up.

            “Go, please, fast,” Harry panted as Louis slid inside of Harry until he was balls deep, and they both started moaning again. “Louis, please,” Harry whined.

            “Fuck,” Louis gasped as he grabbed Harry’s hips and started sliding in and out of Harry, building up his pace until he was fucking into Harry hard, and their bodies were shining with sweat.

            “Fuck, fuck, Louis oh please, I’m so close,” Harry panted as Louis pounded into his prostate and he kissed Harry again.

            “Shit, Haz, I’m so fucking lucky to have you in my life,” Louis breathed. “You’re so perfect. I love you so much. Fuck I’m so close.”

            “LouisLouisLouis!” Harry yelled loudly as Louis stroked Harry’s dick once and he came hard on his stomach, moaning as Louis buried himself into Harry one last time.

            “Fuck, Harry,” Louis moaned as he came into the condom, panting through his orgasm. He breathed heavily before he slid out and tied the condom off and grabbed some tissues to clean Harry off.

            “Love you,” Harry mumbled tiredly.

            Louis smiled and curled up into Harry’s side. “I love you too. I meant it, you know. I’m really lucky to have you. I know I say it, but I don’t think you really know how much I love you, and how much I appreciate you, and everything you’ve done for me.”

            “I know, baby,” Harry whispered. “You know that I love you. And how appreciative I am of you loving me enough to get through this.”

            “I know,” Louis whispered. “I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

            “Me neither,” Harry smiled. “I love you. And I love your family. And I love that finally, we both have the life we deserve.”

            “I have more than I deserve, but yeah, I’m happy too,” Louis smiled. “You know how Liam proposed to Zayn?”

            “Yeah?” Harry laughed. “That was like two weeks ago, of course I remember.”

            “Do you think we’ll ever be like that?” Louis asked quietly.

            “You want to marry me?” Harry asked, completely shocked.

            “One day, yeah, I do. If you still want me,” Louis whispered.

            “I’ll always want you, Lou. I promise,” Harry said.

            “Good. Now get some sleep. My siblings will tire you out,” Louis laughed

            “No more than you already did,” Harry teased.

            “I’m not even sorry,” Louis laughed.

            “I love you,” Harry smiled, hooking one leg around Louis’ so then were tangled together, holding hands and kissing chests and foreheads.

            “I love you too. Always will,” Louis promised before he fell asleep in Harry’s arms, feeling safe, protected, loved and saved.

             That’s all he ever needed.


End file.
